Looking Into A Mirror
by PunkRockFarriePrincess
Summary: Rewritten:: Jade has lived with Snape for 10 years. But when she sees something she shouldn't have she runs for it. Years later she's changed, in more ways than one. but she's back.


PunkRockFarriePrincess Presents

Looking Into A Mirror

Chapter One

Bloody, Bloody Hands

Lightly Jade played with her father's hair. Throughout the school year it was so _dirty_. So greasy. A small smiled played on his lips as the small girl began to hum. Her nimble hands weaved thoughtfully across his scalp. She parted his hair, she twisted it. And, she giggled as she did this, braided it. Only then did her father send her a scornful look. Sighing she untwisted the locks and put them in the rightful place.

"Daddy," she said suddenly, sitting up, "where's Mummy? Why can't I see her?" Shocked at his daughter's demand Serveus stared. Jade's eyes widened in anticipation.

"Well…" Sev started looking at the wall. "Your Mummy's away. She's… She peaceful. Your Mummy is in a place that gives her a glow…" Jade looked at her father. She cocked her head and looked at him. She didn't get an answer.

"Daddy," said Jade, slightly confused. Sev turned to her and sighed.

"Go to bed, sweetie." Warily Jade gave her father a kiss, and walked to bed.

* * *

Screams. Jade woke to screams. She bolted out of her bed. The ten year-old padded out of her room and down the hall to her father's. She exposed an empty room with the slight aroma of Eye of Newt, and roots. Her heartbeat began to pummel her ribs. And, not as slowly as before, she closed the door and padded down the stairs. She looked around wildly. Where was her father? She turned and ran out into the night.

"Stick it in me." Jade heard that in her head. It echoed with force. Her nightgown fluttered and her hair trailed behind. She rounded a corner in the North Court. And there she saw it.

"Stick it in me." Her father rumbled and glowered at the light haired man.

"You're bluffing. You don't want me to." The light man smirked.

"How would you know?" With a snarl Sev had the man by his neck and against the hedge. The man let out a dry laugh.

"Stick it in me." Her father removed the man's back from the hedge, only to slam it back again. Earning an earnest grunt.

"You! You sit here and wait! The Dark Lord will _HAVE YOUR HEAD_!" Jade's father was panting his face was red; his hair was sticking out at all places.

"Hmmm. Haven't lost your touch."

"Stick it in me." With unsighted fury Serveus pulled the knife out of the man's robes, and with two hands slammed it into the soft belly of the light haired man. Jade's eyes became ample. She let a hand drift to her mouth as a soft mewling gasp escaped her lips.

Sev's face turned to her. He let the man slither to the ground.

"Jade, sweetie," she saw his hands. Bloody, bloody hands. The scarlet liquid covered his hands and dripped slowly and steadily from the once pale, willowy digits. Jade shook her head. And as Sev stepped closer, she stepped back.

"Jade…" his voice was penetrating with worry and desperation. Jade shook her head again. Turned, and bolted.

She ran and ran. She ran until the sun cast it's pink dusk over the horizon.

* * *

Jade entered a small town. She walked with lead in her shoes, and her eyes dropped. She hoped, prayed, that wherever she was it was _extensively far _from her father. The sick, abnormal beast!

"Stick it in me." All that blood. How could he? Warily Jade sunk to her knees. The bastard! He surly will pay! Just as… she..gets… rest…………………………………………………………………………………………..

* * *

Music: The Outsider ©A Perfect Circ

Re. Or Not: Re.

Mood: Gory

**WARNING: Will contain Gore and Violence. Read with precaution. Also Curd Language and Suggestive Scene.**

**DISCLAMER: Harry Potter© J.K and Warner Bro. Jade LeAnn Snape© PunkRockFarriePrincess(Hayzel)© PunkRockFarriePrincess(Zoë) 2004(3)-2005 (so far)**

Title: Looking Into A Mirror©

Rating: R

Author: PunkRockFarriePrincess

Beta: In need of one. For now: PunkRockFarriePrincess

Notes: This is _Looking Into A Mirror _rewritten. With much practice and help from AnimeHanyou39 (Hey sweetie!) I've rewritten a chapter that is actually better than my usual. Hope you had fun! (HYHF)

Fay Princess


End file.
